The growth of the use of virtualized computing environments, including cloud based computing environments, has been driven in part by the convenience of managing, deploying, and accessing virtualized computing resources. In many cases, users may utilize virtualized computing resources that may be owned and/or hosted by a variety of third party vendors. In practice, the convenience afforded by virtualized computing and/or cloud computing may come at the cost of control and security of digital resources. In most cases, users must trust in their cloud computing vendors to maintain internal and external security processes sufficient to protect the software and data owned by the users. In some cases, the users using computing resources in a cloud environment have limited transparency regarding the security precautions that may be provided by a cloud computing vendor. For some users it may be difficult or impossible to rely on distant third parties to provide security for valuable digital and computing resources. Also, concerns about security and cryptography in a cloud based environment may prevent some users who would otherwise prefer the convenience promised by cloud based computing from moving to a cloud computing environment. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.